Haleth or: How I learned to stop having one scene
by Ziggirawk
Summary: Haleth, a fatherless child with no hope of surviving Helm's Deep, is reassured by Aragorn that there is always hope. Armed with a simple sword and a friend even younger than himself, will our overlooked hero make it through the night?
1. Chapter 3

Lundil had three orcs on top of him. He barely rolled out of the way of one of their swords. It was the same scene everywhere Haleth looked. Some of the older men didn't even attempt to dodge their opponent's swings. Rohan's numbers were dropping fast.

Haleth tightened his grip on his shield and rushed into the mass of orcs that had pinned down his friend. "I made...a promise..." he grunted with each blow. Two orcs fell, and Lundil ran to stand behind his protector. "Just watch my back from now on," Haleth said. "And let's try to avoid that happening again."

"Sorry!" Lundil replied. "I lost sight of you so fast. Thanks..."

Haleth didn't say anything, because - just as it seemed they were together and nothing bad could happen again - a tremendous explosion blew them off their feet. Haleth must have fallen twenty feet, but he didn't feel any pain upon hitting the ground. Through the ringing in his ears he thought he could make out the screams of men as they tried to comprehend what was happening. Orcs, hundreds at a time, streamed through what used to be a great wall. Behind him, elves abandoned their bows for the strange curved swords they were so fond of. It was bittersweet to watch them engage the Uruk Hai. Each thrust and swipe of their blades represented everything that they were: grace, pride, power. They had left the safety of their forests, where for thousands of years they had been at peace, to die amongst farmers and herders, children and senile old men. But it was futile. Soon the mass of Uruk Hai had overtaken what few defenders who were on their feet.

Haleth struggled to stand. Looking around he saw no sign of Lundil. He tried to call out, but his call went unanswered. "Lundil! LUNDIL!" He continued to cry out in vain. Before he opened his mouth to try again, he was being dragged from the wreckage by two soldiers. He twisted and tried to break free, but they just held him tighter. Exhausted, he let himself be pulled from the battlefield. Everywhere, elves and men were retreating. A dwarf was being held back, just as Haleth was, from charging into the army of orcs. He wondered if the dwarf had also lost a friend, or if he struggled for a different reason. The soldiers holding Haleth, satisfied that he had calmed down, relinquished their hold on him. The child, too small for his helmet, carrying a shield too heavy for his hands, turned and ran to join the last line of defense at the keep. The last line of defense against this seemingly endless swarm of Uruk Hai.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrows flew overhead. Screams rang in Haleth's ears. It seemed like mere seconds before the first ladder came up on his section. Beside him Lundil stood firm, an axe in his hand.

A soldier only a few feet away fell as a crossbow bolt struck his throat. Haldir ducked and darted to his corpse, retrieving his shield. It was a dishonorable thing to do, but Abitan had been given to him by the same means. He returned to his post and nudged Lundil. "You will need this," he said, handing the shield to his comrade. Lundil's face lit up with hope, if only for an instant. He nodded his head and gripped the shield.

A ladder sprung up right where they stood. It was a moment before the first Uruk Hai came to the top, and in that moment Abitan was in Haleth's hand. He raised the sword high over his head. As the Uruk Hai climbed over the wall, he brought the blade down in a swift blow to its neck. The beast's cry was cut short as his throat was severed. Farther down the wall, men were dying. The crossbow bolts had become axes and crude swords.

Haleth turned and prepared to swing at an orc as it ran towards him, but was cut off when an axe came crashing down on its head. Lundil stood there panting, and for a brief second seemed to grin at Haleth. "I've got two already!"

"Great," Haleth shouted back. "Don't get carried away!"

It confused Haleth. Moments ago this kid had been visibly shaking. But when he swung his axe at an orc, Haleth got the undeniable feeling that he was enjoying himself. He meant what he said, and would have to pay close attention that Lundil didn't get ahead of himself.

Another Uruk, larger than all of the others, vaulted over the top of a ladder nearby. Haleth ran towards him screaming, forgetting the promise he had just made, and let the rage wash over him. His sword extended straight in front of him, he collided with the orc. It let out a howl and grasped Abitan with one giant scabby hand. Haleth struggled to remove his sword from the orc's chest, but it was pointless. Just as the Uruk swept its scimitar at his head, Haleth ducked and pulled down as hard as he could on his sword. The orc's shrill scream temporarily stunned him, but the blood squirting from its chest broke him out of his daze. He pulled Abitan free and turned to check on...


End file.
